Rugas?
by Soneca.wow
Summary: Malditos cabelos brancos!Será q o casal mais problemático do mundo Naruto sobrevive ao tempo? Shika/Tema como vc nunca viu! ;P


**Casal: **Shikamaru & Temari

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor

**Rated K+**

**Sumário:** Malditos cabelos brancos!Será que o casal mais problemático do Naruto sobrevive ao tempo?

**Disclaimer: **O mundo Naruto não é meu, e sim do Tio Kishimoto, mas tô querendo o Shino , Gaara, e Shikamaru de presente , me dá Tio Kishimoto? Onegai!

**One-shot**

Bem... A fic!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_Rugas?_ **

_"Eu dei minha beleza e minha juventude aos homens. Agora dou minha sabedoria e minha experiência aos animais." (Brigitte Bardot)_

Atravessou o quarto à procura da maldita toalha de banho, passou rapidamente pelo espelho que ficava ao lado do armário, mas, como toda a mulher faz, parou...

Não podia ter feito coisa pior...

Começou pelo cabelo, antes sedoso e loiro, agora, "_uma cor cinza nojenta que beirava o branco!" _ pensou alisando os fios livres das costumeiras marias-chiquinhas, nunca iria pintar o cabelo, é claro, mas, porque ele tinha que ficar daquele jeito?

" _Ah, é claro, porque estou ficando velha e caquética..." _ concluiu com raiva.

Foi para o rosto, pés de galinha começavam a se formar...

"_Meu rosto esta descolando dos ossos , ótimo jeito de acabar com a alta-estima de uma mulher..." _ disse sua consiência ao deparar-se com o reflexo do espelho.

Desceu para a boca, outrora vermelha e provocante, agora, "_seca e sem cor alguma" _concluiu alisando os lábios... Viu que era verdade mesmo.

Observou sua cintura, sem curvas sinuosas, "tudo reto", não era gorda nem magra, ao menos disso orgulhava-se. Por alguma razão desconhecida voltou ao rosto e deparou-se com aquela horrivel imagem...

Rugas...

Marquinhas ao lado da boca que esticavam-se ao mais iria sorrir, era uma promessa.

Mas... Afinal:

Quem era o culpado de tudo isso?

Quem havia tirado suas noites de sono com caricias e beijos?

Quem era o ser maldito e cruel que a tinha feito sorrir bobamente?

Não gostava de perguntas sem respostas.

- NARA SHIKAMARU ! –berrou no corredor, ouviu passos lentos se aproximando... "_Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele continua o mesmo preguiçoso de sempre!" _ pensou com um suspiro.

E ela adorava isso.

-O que foi mulher? –ele disse mansamente entrando no quarto, observando sua esposa somente de roupão, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela continuava a mesma problemática de sempre.

E ele adorava isso.

-Devolva minha juventude. –disse raivosa estendendo a mão na direção dele.

-Ahn? –ele disse levantando uma sombrancelha e chegando mais perto da mulher, que agora encontrava-se a mais ou menos quatro passos da cama de casal...

"_Perfeito!" _ ele pensou ao olhar para o corpo de _sua_ mulher.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu,pode ter ficado velho, mais não surdo! –disse colocando as duas mãos no quadril.

-Tsc, problemática... Pra quê mais juventude? –disse dando mais um passo e a pegando pela cintura, ela não protestou, ao contrário, sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo.

" _Mesmo depois de tantos anos eu continuo parecendo a mesma adolescente idiota!" _ pensou, dando um sorrisinho mínimo.

-Onde há juventude aqui?- disse apontando para si.

-Em tudo. -Suspirou- No seu mal-humor de manhã, na suas gargalhadas, na sua teimosia, nos seus gritos... – foi em direção da boca que nunca cansava de beijar e parou a milimetros de distância.

Segurou-se para não ir em direção da boca doce e foi até o ouvido, mordeu o nóbulo, ouvindo um gemido deleitoso escapar entre os lábios entre-abertos da kunouchi, que logo trincou as mãos em seus cabelos grisalhos.

-Nos seus gemidos... –disse se afastando a muito custo, só queria ver a reação da mulher.

Foi em direção da porta, ouvindo-a murmurar em protesto, deu passos leves até parar com a mão na maçaneta.

-Hey! Preguiçoso! –disse ela postando-se atrás dele e beijando seu pescoço de uma forma suave.

-Uhm?- disse extasiado com as caricías que ela fazia, isso sempre dava certo.

-Onde está sua juventude? –murmurou roucamente à sua orelha.

-Bem aqui.

Virou-se tomando-a nos braços, fechou a porta de uma vez com o pé.Beijou seus ombros,ouviu-a suspirar, desfez o laço do roupão, rencostou-a na cama. Mas antes de beija-la, falou baixinho:

-O tempo não apagou o que eu sinto por você, a mais problemática de todas as mulheres.

-O tempo não apagou o que eu sinto po você, o mais preguiçoso de todos os homens.

Seu cabelo tinha um tom cinza charmoso, seu corpo possuia muito mais curvas que uma jovenzinha qualquer, sua boca havia sido feita para ser beijada.

E as rugas?

Abriu um grande sorriso ao constatar:

Não eram rugas e sim, marcas de riso!

Muitos risos ao lado do seu idiota.

_"A juventude não é uma época da vida, é um estado de espírito."  
(Samuel Ullman)_

FIM

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Agradecimentos:**

Á Rafaela, Evelyn, Sabrina e Karla(minhas amigas)

N/A: E ai, ficou bom?Achei que seria bom escrever eles velinhos... ^_^

Ah!E FELIZ 200inove! ;P

Respostas das reviews no próximo capitulo( se tiver alguma ¬¬")

Ministério da saúde adverte:

Reviews salvam escritores! Então escreva uma seu preguiçoso! 8D

Inté a próxima crianças!

**-Soneca-Abacate-**


End file.
